nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Moo Moo Farm
Moo Moo Farm is the second race course of the Mushroom Cup in Mario Kart 64. This course takes place in a farmland, with Monty Moles and Moo Moos in it. Just like all Mushroom Cup courses, this course is relatively simple and is the shortest course in the game, measuring at 527 meters. It later reappears as a retro track of the Shell Cup in Mario Kart DS, and the Mario Kart Wii track Moo Moo Meadows bears a strong resemblance to it. This course shares its music with Yoshi Valley. Appearance in Mario Kart 64 In Mario Kart 64, Moo Moo Farm is the second course in the Mushroom Cup. In the course, there are many moles. In the N64 version, the moles are named Chubby. The course doesn't have many obstacles, but it has Moo Moos in the background, and a Nintendo logo printed on it (only in the N64 version). In the N64 version, it is the shortest track in the game. The course shares its music with Yoshi Valley. Players start out in the middle of the open fields and work their way through turns avoiding the mole holes littered throughout the course. After going under a small bridge the course becomes wider allowing for racers to pass each other. After passing the large section of the track racers will go under another bridge with pillars which are able to block their paths. Official Descriptions Mario Kart 64 instruction booklet A peaceful ranch course with an audience of contented cows. The road surface is a little rough, but not too difficult. Watch out for the mole Chubby who will occasionally pop his head out. Mario Kart 64 webpage Watch out for the moles down on the farm! https://web.archive.org/web/19980205065149/http://www.nintendo.com:80/n64/mario_kart64/mushcup.html Sponsors *Luigi's (Signs) *Mario Star (Signs) Appearance in Mario Kart DS In Mario Kart DS, Moo Moo Farm is the second course in the Shell Cup. The moles are now called Monty Moles in Mario Kart DS. Missions 1-7 (Collect all 20 Coins) and 3-6 (Hit Monty Moles with shells five times) take place on this course. It has received only improved terrain and graphics, but no game mechanics have been changed. There are also now fewer moles. Moo Moo Farm was available in Wi-Fi. Official Descriptions *'Official Website:' "Cows graze peacefully on Moo Moo Farm, but the dirt track is infested with Monty Moles! Avoid these pesky pests when they poke out their heads." *'Official European Website:' "You’ll have to milk your engine for all it’s worth, down on the farm. Obviously these fields have been left fallow, because there are enough bumps and humps to give a tractor trouble. Watch out for the local mole population, too. Up they pop and then you stop." Trivia *Moo Moo Farm is the only course from the Mushroom Cup in Mario Kart 64 that does not appear in Mario Kart 7. *Moo Moo Farm cargo trucks appear in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, which reference the name of the course and also feature pictures of the Moo Moos and fences on the sides. *In Mario Kart Wii, a sign reading "Nintendo Moo Moo Farm" can be found on Moo Moo Meadows. References Category:Mario Kart courses Category:Mario Kart 64 courses Category:Mario Kart DS courses